greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Justice League of America (Vol 2) 45
Synopsis for "Prelude to The Dark Things" The emerald light intensifies around Alan Scott and he begins levitating. An angry Obsidian (Alan’s son and Jade’s brother) orders Faust to tell them what is going on, but this new development confounds him. Jade, having regained consciousness, is angry that the German Rakete-Auslese’s Commander wants to take her in for questioning about the injuries to his men and the damage to the Black Forest caused by her arrival. Things have just about calmed down by the time that Alan Scott and the JSA appear over the horizon. However, their arrival is preempted by Power Girl who smashes through the JSA’s Star Rocket Racer aircraft. Jesse Quick and the Flash manage to save the other JSA heroes, but Obsidian has fallen into the same glowing zombie state as his father. Supergirl intercepts Power Girl as she arcs around for another pass. Congo Bill contacted Supergirl as the League were leaving the JLA Watchtower, but she didn’t arrive until moments after Power Girl and the JSA . Power Girl throws off Supergirl and scatters the JLA, JSA, and Rakete-Auslese before she recovers. Their fight’s violence shakes the ground below. Dick Grayson realises that both women are vulnerable to magic and has Donna pull Supergirl free while Jade blasts Power Girl unconscious. Jade creates an energy bubble around the JLA and JSA to stop the Rakete-Auslese arresting them. Supergirl is also trapped inside so she accepts Batman’s offer to join the team. Jade recites what she knows about the events that have occurred. The Starheart was a vessel created by the Guardians of the Universe to contain all the wild and chaotic elements of the universe. A fragment of it became the green railway lantern that Alan Scott derives his powers from. Batman picks up reports of other heroes and villains acting chaotically. The common elements are magic and elemental. Faust says that the same thing happened to his father and that the League’s earlier fights with Etrigan and Atlas are related. Mister Terrific also notes that weather systems are swing chaotically around the world. Jade theorizes that her resurrection “shook” the larger bulk of the Starheart that had remained out in space. It overtook her and absorbed her wish to return to Earth. The comatose Alan Scott suddenly addresses Jade. She is ecstatic that Scott appears to have recovered, but it is actually the Starheart addressing her. The light around Scott suddenly solidifies into a suit of green armour. Appearing in "Prelude to The Dark Things" Featured Characters *Justice League of America *Batman (Dick Grayson *Donna Troy *Supergirl (Joins Team) *Starman (Mikaal Tomas) *Congorilla *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (Cameo) (In Flashback Only) *Starfire (Cameo) (In Flashback Only) Supporting Characters *Justice Society of America *Green Lantern (Alan Scott) *The Flash (Jay Garrick) *Wildcat (Ted Grant) *Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) *Jesse Quick *Doctor Mid-Nite (Pieter Cross) *Obsidian *Mister America (Jeff Graves) *Lightning *Power Girl *Jade *Sebastian Faust Villains *Starheart *Die Rakete-Auslese "Rocket-Elite" *Uber-Komandant Karl Zorn (First Appearance) *Solomon Grundy (In Flashback Only) *Floronic Man (Cameo) *Felix Faust (Cameo) (In Flashback Only) *Atlas (Cameo) Other Characters *Guardians of the Universe (In Flashback Only) *Shango (Cameo) *Zachary Zatara (Cameo) *Firehawk (Cameo) Locations *'Germany' *'Nairobi' (Cameo) *Metropolis (Cameo) *Ivy Town (Cameo) *'Saint Petersburg' (Cameo) *'Los Aldama, Mexico' (Cameo) (In Flashback Only) *'Justice Society Headquarters' Items *Lasso of Persuasion *T-Spheres *Starheart Vehicles *Star Rocket Racer Mark 8 (First Appearance) Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_2_45 *http://www.comicvine.com/justice-league-of-america-prelude-to-the-dark-things/37-214910/ Category:Brightest Day: Justice League of America